


Happy Valentine's Day

by lol_chan



Series: Days of the Year [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, i sincerely hope they like it, this is even sappier than the first one..., tsukkiyama fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 05:32:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5993350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lol_chan/pseuds/lol_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oi, give it back!”</p><p>“<em>Take, it, back~</em>” Tadashi sings, spins them around dangerously, and Kei is suddenly sure that he’ll need a guiding goat because <em>oh god he’ll go blind</em>.</p><p> </p><p>((a.k.a. tsukkiyama domestic fluff, because it is a global necessity))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gianthorseshoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gianthorseshoe/gifts), [BellaNotFromTwilight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaNotFromTwilight/gifts), [featherliterature](https://archiveofourown.org/users/featherliterature/gifts).



> this is dedicated to my best friends on here, they've made me happy so many times, this is my gift to them; i hope you all like it :)) (feather leave my foot now XD) 
> 
> [again with the self-explanatory title lol](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5592484), this is my gift to all for today!!! hope you find time to spend with your loved ones :)
> 
> beta-read by my tumblr friends: pornwoon and ira-hq-volleydork  
> cross-posted to tumblr

* * *

“Oi, give it back!” Kei says, hands on the chair, eyes looking for an opening in Tadashi’s stance as his words distract him. His boyfriend sticks out his tongue and pulls a mad face.

 

“ _Take, it, back~_ ” Tadashi sings, spins the spectacles dangerously— _they’ll fall_ , they’ll  _seriously_  fall and get crushed, and Kei is sure he’ll go blind without them and then he’ll need a guiding goat because _oh god he’ll go blind_ —on a finger, and puts them on his nose next.

 

Kei dashes to his left when Tadashi eye’s cross and spin for a millisecond— _Tsukki, how do you see through this thing?_ —and is just  _just_  about to catch him when Tadashi slips away again.

 

“Can’t catch me!” he shouts, and runs away to the other end of the table, and while Kei is generally thankful for Tadashi’s fast reflexes—it prevents unnecessary accidents like crashing into poles and people, and keeps his nose safe, unlike  _some_  people they know— he is this time disappointed with his  _own_ slow ones.

 

“ _Why you—_ ” Kei growls, and chases after, and while there’s no real bite behind what he says, Tadashi screams, and runs faster. “Your eyes will go bad, remove them— _hey_! Are you listening? The power’s too high, Tadashi—give them back!”

 

They continue making the rounds, Tadashi laughing and leading, Kei chasing and screaming at him to  _give it back already, he’s tired_  and enjoying it but never saying.

 

“You’ll never catch me!” Tadashi proclaims, a tad too pleased about it, puffing his chest out and dangling the specs in the air ( _please don’t fall, please don’t fall.)_

 

Abort mission. Resources are short.  _Regroup_.

 

Kei rests his hands on his knees, sighs audibly,  _thinks_. They’ve been running for quite a while now, and this, he feels, is the time to recollect his energies, and  _plan_ , because that’s the only way he can see himself winning this one.

 

“Okay, I give up.” He declares, and sincerely hopes that Tadashi will buy it, keeps his head down in this hope because if Tadashi sees him now,  _it’s all over._

 

“I’m not fooled,” Tadashi declares, still spinning his spectacles dangerously (not even science can explain how they haven’t fallen down yet) “I can see you laughing from here.”

 

“Busted.” Kei surrenders, and breaks into a quick run after him, and Tadashi is quick to outrun him.

 

“You’re not a very good actor,” Tadashi says, between breaths, to which Kei replies, “Yeah, and I thought you weren’t a very good runner, either?”

 

“Then you thought wrong!” he sticks his tongue out again, and Kei can’t help but find it cute even though everything’s foggy without his glasses. Kei tries to clear his mind as he shifts from one foot to the other; this is the  _battlefield_.

 

It occurs to him in a flash, what he can do to get it, and Kei crouches down as soon as they start running again, “ _Ouch_!” He hisses, and this time acts for real, controlling his giggles for if Tadashi _really_ buys it this time round, “I stubbed it.”

 

“Tsukki? Are you alright? Where did you get hurt?”

 

 _Sweet_ , and here comes the rabbit straight to his den. Kei snaps up and snags his glasses back in a jiffy, his act breaking. The look on Tadashi’s face renders it even sweeter.

 

“Wha—? _You_ —?”

 

Kei doesn’t waste time, not with his vision back, and crowds Tadashi against a chair. “That’s called revenge,” he whispers against his ear, stealing a butterfly kiss.

 

“That’s called _playing unfair_ ,” Tadashi says, but tilts his head the other way nonetheless, to give better excess to Kei’s exploring hands and lips.

 

“What can I say?” Kei looks at him now, “All’s fair in love and war?”

Tadashi pouts, puffs out his cheeks and narrows his eyes at Kei, “I’m not forgiving you that easily this time.” he states, but Kei can’t sense any form of resistance from him as he wraps an arm around him and presses closer. (“I thought I wasn’t forgiven?” he would like to point out, but doesn’t, his mouth is busy.)

 

“What if I say I love you very much?”

 

“ _No_ , I know this already, and I said that I’m not forgiving you _easily_ this time, Tsukishima Kei-kun.”

 

Kei’s mouth goes a small ‘o’; when it’s down to the full names, Tadashi is a bit serious.

 

“I was genuinely worried for a second, you know. Stubbing toes is painful business.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, now forgive me?” Kei pleads again, running his fingers down Tadashi’s spine and slipping it under his shirt.

 

“Idiot,” Tadashi leans in, and kisses him full on the lips.

 

“Happy Valentine’s Day?” Kei tries again, and this time, he’s forgiven.  

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment if you liked it!! :)


End file.
